


Looking For Astronauts (Art)

by Michaelssw0rd, Michaelssw0rd-art (Michaelssw0rd)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Fanart, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd-art
Summary: Art for Sky's fic- Looking for Astronauts, featuring our beloved two characters in, you guessed it, SPACE SUITS.





	Looking For Astronauts (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking For Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892994) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



> Sky, sweetie, this is for you!! I am WEAK for rinch, and so very weak for space, and you made the two things come together! I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This took... a century. Just kidding (but no really, it felt like forever).  
> I am beginner at art, and have lots of room to improve, but I wanted to try something complicated anyway. Let me know what you think? Pretty please.


End file.
